Then and Now
by Erithil
Summary: A story about childhood dreams and friendship of Sanji and Carmen. “Carmen who?” you say. Well, Carmen the lady cook who challenged him from episode 54, Lougetown, I think. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I was thinking about the parallels between Zoro and Sanji the other day and wondered if Sanji had a childhood friend who sort of shared his background in the culinary arts. After all, Zoro had Kuina. Then I remembered Carmen from the anime and wanted to explore that. I'm not sure but in the anime I think she saw Sanji on board the Orbit, but I tweaked it here that she saw him on the Baratie. It's not a romance, and I don't intend it to be seen as a romance, but feel free to do so if you wish. (smile)

Incidentally, this is the fic I promised, in which Sanji is relatively pain-free and reasonably happy. Heh. (grin)

Disclaimer: One Piece and all characters mentioned are created by Eiichiro Oda.

**Chapter One**

Teacher said her old friend had opened a restaurant, a restaurant in the sea. She said she wanted to visit him and I could come along if I liked.

I was delighted. "A restaurant in the sea! What fun!" And Teacher laughed.

We went by a small boat to the restaurant.

"The Ba-ra-tie." I read out aloud, frowning. I thought the fish head and tail on either sides of the ship looked ridiculous and said so. Teacher smiled and shushed me with a merry twinkle in her eye but she did not disagree. Then she took my hand and asked for a table.

"So, what do you think of the food here?" Teacher asked once we finished our meal.

"Not bad." I imitated the ladylike way Teacher dabbed at her lips with her napkin, trying to sound adult. "But I make a much better cheesecake."

"Carmen…" She scolded, with a light chuckle.

When the waiter came by with our tea, she asked to see the boss. He left with a nod and returned with a reply.

"Mister Zeff is busy at the moment but he said you could wait in his office if Madam wishes."

"Yes, thank you, that would be fine." Teacher turned to me. "Will you be alright here by yourself, Carmen? Don't wander off okay?"

After they left, I slipped off my chair and went exploring, looking out of the windows to the sea and checking what was behind closed doors. After all, Teacher never said where 'here' was, so I wasn't _exactly_ 'wandering off', I reasoned.

The restaurant was bustling with activity and I viewed everything with interest as I roamed. Familiar sounds of clanking pots and sizzling food cooked over roaring fires drew me to a pair of double doors. It was the kitchen.

"Why haven't you taken the garbage out yet?" A loud angry voice boomed suddenly. "Slacking off again, little eggplant?"

I peered curiously around the door into the kitchen. There was a young boy, probably a year or two older than me although with his slight build, he could be my age. A shock of blonde hair fell over his face and over one of his bright blue eyes. From the way he was dressed, I guess he must be an apprentice cook or something.

He was standing with his hands fisted by his side, his whole body rigid with anger.

"I haven't, you shitty old man!"

"I won't stand sloppy work in _my_ kitchen!" The man who had shouted at the boy was easily the most intimidating man I had ever seen in my short little life. He was tall and the chef's hat he wore nearly reached the ceiling, making him seem even taller. His arms were thick and muscular. He loomed over the boy, his impossibly long braided moustache twitched as he pressed his lips together angrily.

Without warning, he lashed out with a powerful kick.

My hands flew up to muffle my startled gasp but I could not turn my eyes away from the scene. I watched in horror as the boy cried out, the force of the blow sent him skidding across half the length of the kitchen. The other cooks sniggered.

Half-dazed with shock, I wasn't aware the man had moved and was now walking towards the door where I stood. Suddenly, he was towering over me, his deep-set eyes sharp and stern as he glared at me.

My eyes fell fully on his peg leg. I shrank back, swallowing down my small scream but a suppressed squeak still escaped.

Somehow, the sight of the missing leg terrified me more than the display of violence I just saw.

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. All I could hear was the deafening thumping of my heart.

Backing away blindly, I hardly cared where I was going in my haste to get as far away from the scary man as I could. Faster and faster I went, too frightened to realize he was already out of sight. Bumping into walls and crashing into furniture, I almost broke out into a run.

And then, I was outside.

Panting to catch my breath, I looked up at the sunny skies above and back at the swinging door I had stumbled through. I was on the aft-deck.

I heaved a deep sigh of relief as I tried to calm myself. _I've escaped, I've escaped, I've escaped…_

The creak of the door opening made me jump. But it was only the blonde boy from the kitchen, dragging a huge garbage bag behind him.

He blinked owlish at me. "Hey, what are you doing here? Customers aren't allowed out back."

"Well," I took a deep breath and said in my most grown-up voice. "My teacher is a friend of _your_ boss so I'm not _really_ a customer."

He frowned and considered what I had said for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Dragging the garbage to a trash can almost as tall as we were, he stood on tiptoes to push the trash into the bin. Turning around to see that I was still watching him, he wiped his hands awkwardly on his apron.

"Erm…well, hi, I'm Sanji." He smiled.

I was amazed at how a smile could transform his face. Gone was the sullen look and he seemed almost friendly and well…nice.

We could be friends.

I smiled in return. "I'm Carmen." Then, noticing the bruises on his arms, I added in concern. "Are you alright? I mean I saw…I…he…"

"Ah…that old shithead?" He shook his head dismissively and rubbed absently at the bruises. "S'okay. It's not bad. Besides, I'm used to it already."

But I was horrified. "You mean he hits you like this all the time?" I was suddenly filled with indignation. "Look, you don't have to stay here. You can live with me and Teacher!" I beamed at my own cleverness.

He made a strange expression caught between a smile and a grimace. "No, I can't."

"Of course you can! Teacher is a great cook. We have this restaurant by the coast so you won't miss the sea and she can teach us both to cook! Won't that be fun?"

"I can't." He said a bit more forcefully, looking pained.

"Why not?"

"I said _no_!" He exploded angrily but immediately looked ashamed of his outburst. Walking over to the edge, he sat down letting his legs dangle off the back of the ship. "I'm sorry." His voice was quiet and almost sad. "But I can't. Please don't ask me why."

I sighed and sat down beside him. "Okay."

We were silent for a while, listening to the gentle lap of the ocean against the hull far below our dangling feet.

"So," I began again. "Are you going to be here on this restaurant ship forever?"

He stared at me, genuinely startled at the idea. "Of course not!" He gazed out at the sea again, but this time there was a light in his eyes. "I want to go look for the All Blue. You know, the cool place where all the oceans in the world meet?"

He grinned excitedly, the light in his blue eyes shinning brighter than ever. "Imagine that! There will be all kinds of fish there and you'll be able to find _any_ ingredient your heart desires." He gestured enthusiastically with his hands to emphasize his point, looking positively giddy with delight.

"When I'm ready…when I'm done with…done with what I have to do here, I'll go." He nodded with fierce determination. "I'll go find the All Blue."

I burst out laughing. "The All Blue? But that's fake! Teacher used to tell it to me as a bedtime story!" Try as I might, I could not stop giggling. "Don't be silly, Sanji."

"It's true!" He frowned in annoyance, getting angry. "Well, what's your dream then?" He asked a little peevishly. "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

I fought back a chuckle, hiccupping a little, before answering. "I'm going to be the _best _chef in the world!" I said proudly.

He rolled his eyes. "Che! The best? That's stupid. What do you do after you become the best? Worry someone will come by, defeat you and snatch the title away?"

My hands curled into fists. "It's not stupid!" I shouted angrily. "You take that back right now!"

"I will not! Being the best is _stuuupiiiid_!"

"It's not!"

"Is too."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up!"

"No _you_ shut up!"

With a huff, we crossed our arms in unison and turned our backs on each other, seething with anger. But after a moment, my anger faded. I stole a glance in his direction only to catch him doing the same and we both turned away immediately.

Then he sighed. "Hey look, I'm sorry I called your dream stupid." He bit his lip and grumbled just the tiniest bit. "But you started it."

I turned to face him and saw that his sincerity to make peace. Fine, if he could be a gentleman, I could be gracious too. Besides, it was true that I started it.

"It's alright. And I'm sorry I laughed about the All Blue too."

"We're both chasing 'stupid' dreams, aren't we?" He grinned. "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

Then, Teacher's voice called. "There you are Carmen! I've been looking all over for you."

We jumped to our feet as she swung the door open and came onto the deck. She shook an admonishing finger at me then turned to Sanji, bending down so that her face was level with his.

"And you must be Sanji. Zeff told me so much about you." She smiled kindly. "My, aren't you a handsome young man! Have you been trying to spirit my Carmen away?" She teased, putting out a hand to ruffle his blonde hair.

Sanji winced and ducked his head, clearly unused to such displays of affection from adults. But he shook his head and answered respectfully. "No ma'am."

She laughed and straightened. "Carmen, this is Zeff, the owner of the restaurant. He's the old friend I told you about."

I stared. _It was the scary old man!_

Zeff didn't smile but acknowledged me with a brief nod.

I gulped, my terror returning in a rush. Edging closer to Teacher, I cowered a little behind her.

"What's wrong, Carmen?" When I did not reply, she sighed and took my hand, squeezing reassuringly.

"Children." She smiled apologetically at Zeff. "Well, we must be off now."

They shook hands solemnly.

I turned to Sanji and imitated the grown-ups by sticking out my hand. But he surprised me with a hug. "Come visit again soon, okay?" He said softly.

I nodded, realizing he must be very lonely stuck with the scary old man and with no other children on board to play with.

Standing at the stern of our small boat, I waved goodbye as we sailed away from the Baratie.

"So, did you have a good time, Carmen?" Teacher asked.

"Yes, but…" I turned and met her eyes. "Teacher? Can Sanji come live with us?" I asked suddenly.

"Why? Did he say he wanted to?"

"No…" I said slowly. "But…but..."

"But Mister Zeff hits him! I saw it with my own eyes." I finally blurted out. "He hates him! We can't leave Sanji with him."

"Oh, sweetheart." Teacher laughed and drew me onto her lap. "Different people show affection in different ways." She nodded and continued thoughtfully. "Zeff has led a rough life before this. It's just not his way to show he cares with hugs or kisses like I can with you."

"But I can tell you that Zeff loves Sanji very much, even if it doesn't seem that way to you right now." She gave my nose a light tap with her finger. "So don't you go worrying your pretty little head about it."

"But…but…" I frowned, shaking my head, not understanding what Teacher meant.

She sighed and smiled, resting a hand comfortingly on my head. "Don't worry, Carmen. Someday, when you're older, you'll understand."

Grown-ups sure are strange. I wasn't sure I'll understand even if I'm older but I nodded anyway and turned my gaze back towards the restaurant.

The Baratie was really far away now but if I squint hard enough, I imagined I could still see a speck of golden sunshine glinting off Sanji's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

To Danni: Before you reviewed, I was thinking 'Oh no. This story is so bad, the readers think it's a waste of time to even leave me a review to tell me how bad it is.' So I'm glad at least you've enjoyed it. Thanks so much for leaving me a review!

Hmmm…perhaps Carmen is coming across as too much of a Mary Sue for many readers although I honestly intended the focus to be equal parts on both her and Sanji. (sigh) In any case, yes, I'll try to complete this disaster of a story anyway. I can't say if Sanji is my favourite character because the OP characters are all so magnetic, I can't decide who I like best. But I do like to write about him.

On with the story…

**Chapter Two**

It was many years before I thought of Sanji again. In fact, I had all but forgotten about him.

Fate did not smile kindly upon us the year following our visit to the sea restaurant. Teacher came down with a terrible illness. She died before the year was out.

The success of a restaurant is only as great as its best cook. With Teacher gone, the others wanted to disband. To seek greener pastures, they said sadly but matter-of-factly, to bigger and better kitchens, where the boss is still around for his or her reputation to do the restaurant any good.

'I can cook, Teacher has taught me. I'll…I'll get better, I'll become the best! Please don't…' My pleas had faded into desperate sobs.

Old Marie had knelt down and wiped the tears from my cheeks gently. 'Carmen, I know this is hard for you, but this is life, and we have to make a living.' She had smiled in the kindly but slightly consoling way which adults always do when they're explaining something they think children wouldn't understand. 'Don't worry. I know Boss left the restaurant to you in her will, but we can always sell it.' She sighed, squeezing my hand comfortingly. 'You can come with me if you want, I'll take care of you.'

I pulled away, suddenly angry. This restaurant was Teacher's. She had left it in my care and care for it I would. Although I did not know what was to be done, I would rather be dead than see it sold.

Marie must have read the answer in my glare for she nodded, standing up to leave. But the small smile she wore told me she thought I was throwing a girlish tantrum, and would soon 'come to my senses', a phrase they were so fond of saying.

Since then, many others had shown me that small smile. The lawyers who came to advise me on the property rights, the agents eager to buy the land from a child, even the owners of the other restaurants along the coast-coming around with well-intentioned advice masking their interest to see if I would sell the place to them.

I had hated that small smile but as the years went by, I gloated at how wrong everyone had been. Fate was cruel but it made me grow up fast. I worked hard to keep the restaurant running. I studied under various masters, picking up skills and knowledge as quickly as I could. My cooking improved tremendously and in a short time, I had built quite a reputation for myself.

Business prospered.

I took disciples of my own.

I started challenging other cooks to competitions and won every single time. I was on my way to becoming the best cook in the world and life had never been better.

The last cook I had just defeated was cowering on the ground, sobbing over his failure. Such a disgrace! It was an easier win than I thought and this man was supposed to be the best cook in this town. I eyed him disdainfully, feeling a little annoyed. The cooks I contested with these days presented no challenge at all. I should exalt in the greatness of my culinary skills and my getting closer to being the best chef in the world but frankly, there was no longer any joy in these wins.

In fact, I felt rather lost and confused at times. The title of the undefeated champion, wasn't that what I've always wanted? Wasn't that my childhood dream? Then why did all feel so tedious? It seemed as though in these endless cycles of looking for a challenger and uninspiring challenges I am searching for something. Something that was dear to me but I had lost. Something that I was sure had once been vivid but that was now only a dim shadow in my mind. It lingered always at the edges of my mind, sometimes touching me briefly at the height of a competition, but flitting away as soon as I tried to reach out to grasp it.

It was terribly frustrating.

Suddenly, a photograph on a stray leaf of newspaper caught my eye. I snatched it up and studied it closely. Something clicked in recognition, my mind closed around forgotten memories of two children and their chanced meeting on the sun-drenched aft deck of a ship.

Even after ten years, he still looked familiar. He was older now, as was I; ten years was a long time. Gone was the wide-eyed, cherubic look. Instead, his face was angular with chiseled cheekbones, clean shaven except for a hint of stubble on his chin which gave him a rough edge. Yet, there was still a distinctly boyish charm in his features and his blond hair still fell over his face in the way that made my hand itched to shove it aside for him as it had years ago. Sanji was looking directly at the camera but he wasn't smiling, instead, there was a disgruntled and sullen look in his eyes. Dressed sharply in a neat black suit, he looked pale, thin and unhappy.

Had he suffered all these years staying with that violent old man? For a moment, my heart twisted. Perhaps I should have been more insistent that we take him with us that day. Although my life had been hard without Teacher, I could not imagine it to be worse than working for an abusive master.

But my pity quickly turned to chagrin and then absolute, blinding fury as I read the caption below the photograph.

'…_assistant-head-chef of the Baratie, some say the best cook in all of the East Blue and perhaps the world…'_

That slimy conniving jerk! How dare he!

Just because he has grown up and realized his dream was stupid and childish, he now wants mine.

How _dare _he!

My anger must have shown on my face for the cook I had just defeated sniggered from where he lay on the ground. "Yeah, you may have beaten _me_ lady, but _he's_ still the _best _chef."

I seethed, crushing the newspaper between my hands and threw it at the idiot's laughing face. Turning around with a flourish, my skirts swishing angrily around my ankles, I called to my disciples. "Let's go."

It was time to pay the Baratie a little visit.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone! It's very encouraging to know people are enjoying the fic and what they think about it.

To Fenris5000: Such a relief to know Carmen is not Mary-Sue-ish. (grin) Sorry, Carmen and Sanji do not meet in this chapter yet but they will in the next.

To Danni: Hey there! Thanks for saying it's turning out better than you've imagined. Yup, I've written other fics before and I guess you can find them under my profile. Most have Sanji in them although some are pretty depressing…yeah, so maybe you might want to reconsider if you want to read them. (apologetic smile)

**Chapter Three**

They turned and stared at me, utterly speechless. The faint sizzle of fat over a hot pan was loud in the silence. Dressed in identical white chef uniforms with matching looks of surprise frozen on their wooden faces, the cooks of the Baratie were like trees that lined the sides of a lane in the woods.

It would have been comical if I wasn't so boiling mad.

The trip to the sea restaurant had taken almost a week but the fair winds and smooth journey did nothing for my anger. In fact, each time I thought of that newspaper article, his face in the photograph seemed a little more conceited in my mind, the caption claiming he is the best chef cut a little deeper. By the time the Baratie appeared on the horizon, I was thirsty for vengeance.

Yet all the days of frustrated waiting and anticipation had led up to this.

An insipid bunch of idiots who could only gawk at me as if I was speaking in an alien language.

Well, perhaps my slamming open the back door and marching into the kitchen had something to do with their lack of response but I was ready to explode with anger.

"Where," I repeated my question through gritted teeth, making every attempt to remain civil. "is Sanji?"

They continued to stare at me for a moment, shared a glance with one another, and then as if of one mind, burst into peals of hysterical laughter.

I stared bewildered at the scene before me. The kitchen was in an uproar. Cooks were staggering about, so overcome with laughter they could barely stand. Some slapped each other on the backs, grinning wildly. Others conspired in groups, sniggering together at some private joke. Ladles trembled and spoons were struck on the table top along time with the chuckles.

The madness showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Oh the irony, Patty!" One cook clung onto his friend, his entire face turning red with laughter. "The irony!"

"Yes, yes, Carne!" The other responded, chortling as he wiped tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes. "To think that stupid kid spent all his time flirting with the female patrons and nothing to show for it. Then, suddenly when he has left…_Poof!_ A gorgeous gal comes looking for him!"

He broke off with another loud cackle of laughter.

Left? Sanji's not here? I frowned. The unending laughter was wearing down the last of my patience. I was about to grab one of the chefs and shake an answer out of him when a loud voice roared over the ruckus.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?"

Like magic, the entire kitchen sobered up in a second.

There was a stern-looking man at the entrance to the dinning hall, his tall frame blocking almost the entire doorway. His impressive moustache twitched with displeasure as he surveyed the unruly cooks.

It's Mister Zeff! I thought.

Time had deepened the lines on his face but he had lost none of his powerfully muscled build. He still cut as an imposing a figure as the day when I first saw him. His eyes were still hawk-sharp, keen intelligence shining in the level blue gaze.

No one dared to meet his piercing glare.

"You!" He barked, jabbing an authoritative finger at the nearest cook. "Speak up! What happened here?"

"Well…well…" The cook stuttered, one hand worrying the hem of his apron miserably, the other lifting to point shakily in my direction. "That lady there came through the back and asked for Sanji…"

Zeff's eyes flicked a disinterested glance my way before turning back to the hapless man. "And?"

"And we all felt it was really funny that…that bastard never got anywhere with his flirting and now a lady shows up just when he's left." A bit of nervous laughter. "Something like the irony, you know?" He finished hopefully.

Zeff folded his arms and swept his disapproving gaze across his staff. "And how are you shitheads any different from Sanji? One lady already made all of you forget what your duties are." He pointed to the meat browning unattended in the pan, his voice tight with rage.

The cooks stood in silence, looking contrite and glancing sheepishly at one another.

"What are you good-for-nothings waiting for? _Get to work!_" The owner of the restaurant finally roared and galvanized as one, the cooks scrambled to obey.

With his kitchen finally back in order, he turned his attention to me. I watched him approach, his movement slow with a powerful grace, his eyes shrewd and calculating as they fixed unwaveringly on me. His peg leg thudded with a heavy ominous regularity on the wooden floorboards as he walked, the sound every bit as sinister as I remembered it.

Ten years had passed but this man was no less dangerous.

And no less frightening.

Suddenly, I was a child again, cowering in a dark corner with this monster of a man with his terrible missing leg looming over me.

_But I'm no longer a child!_ I reminded myself with some annoyance, shaking off my irrational childhood fears. Firmly pushing down my terror, I took a deep breath and drew myself to my full height, meeting the icy blue eyes with as much calmness I could muster.

"I understand you've come to see Sanji, Miss…?" His voice was clip and business-like, devoid of any emotion but there was also no hostility.

"Carmen. My name's Carmen." I didn't know if he would remember me but when his eyes narrowed for a moment, I knew he did.

There was a brief pause as he glanced over my shoulder, surreptitiously looking out the back door as if to see who else I had come with. I realized with a pang, he was expecting Teacher to have come with me.

But if he was puzzled why I had come alone, he did not show it. With a curt nod, he gestured towards the hallway. "If you would follow me, Miss Carmen."

Together, we left the kitchen, passed the hall filled with happy dinners and arrived in his office in silence. A waiter brought tea and a platter of the most exquisitely made pastries and set them down on the table between us.

"So tell me, Miss Carmen." Zeff began as he poured me a cup of tea when the waiter left. "How is Annie doing these days?"

I gulped, unsure of what to say. I had come to the Baratie with a single-minded intention to find Sanji, defeat him and claim the title and dream that was rightfully mine. It had not occurred to me that with the usually sparse communication between Teacher and her old friend, Zeff might not know that she had been dead for years.

I was ready for a challenge to pit my culinary skills against an opponent. But I wasn't at all prepared to be the bearer of bad news that was still a little too close to my heart even after all this time.

"Teacher is…dead. A terrible illness." I said hesitantly. "She had been dead for almost ten years now."

He froze. A flicker of grief passed through his eyes before he recovered himself. "I see." He said stiffly. "And what of her restaurant?"

"I've been running it." I couldn't keep the hint of satisfaction out of my voice. "Business is rather good actually."

"Yes, I've seen good reviews of it once or twice in the culinary magazines. That's why I thought Annie was still-" He broke off and was silent for a moment as his fingers traced the porcelain curve of his teacup's handle absently.

Then, he looked up and gave me a wry smile. "But you did good, kid. Annie would have been so proud." His voice was gruff, as if the not-quite-praise was spoken with the utmost reluctance, but I saw the kindness in that smile.

I smiled my thanks, his words were a comfort.

"So," He went on, once again assuming his severe expression. "What's your business with Sanji."

"To take back what is mine." I slid the newspaper I had picked up on the way here across the desk. "_I_ am the best chef in the world, not him."

"Hmmm…I remember this." Zeff scanned the article quickly and sneered. "These reporter types always exaggerate. Mind you, he isn't a bad cook, but that stupid little eggplant isn't _that_ good."

"Naturally. And if we were to compete, I'll show everyone I'm much better."

He looked at me, a strangely serious expression in his eyes. "So this is what you want then? To be the best chef in the world?"

I met his gaze unflinchingly. "It is my dream."

He nodded, apparently satisfied by something in my answer. Folding the newspaper neatly back along its creases, he handed it to me. "Then you had better find the little eggplant then."

"But," He held up a warning finger. "This best-chef title means nothing to Sanji, you know. He may not agree to compete with you."

"It does not matter. He _will_ compete with me."

He shrugged. "Alright. But Sanji is not here now. He left a few days ago, to join a pirate crew."

"Pirates!"

"Yeah," He seemed amused by my incredulous expression, but there was a hint of tension in his voice. "They are heading for Arlong Park to retrieve one of their crewmates before trying for the Grandline." There was an odd glint in his eyes. "He's going with them because he thinks he might find the All Blue there."

Arlong Park. The Grandline.

One was the lair of a ruthless pirate; the other was the legendary graveyard of many sea-farers. Was Sanji out of his mind?

Fine, I conceded that I might have over-reacted when I saw the newspaper article and thought he was out to snatch my dream from me, but to be still clinging on to his silly childhood dream, risking his very life to find that fantasy ocean which may not even exist was plain ridiculous. I had to admit, I was worried for him.

"Well, if you want to find him, your best bet would be Lougetown." Zeff went on casually, clearing his throat as if to disguise the earlier note of worry in his voice. "It's the last island before entering the Grandline. If those idiots have any sense, they'll stop there to restock. If you set out now, you might catch him there."

I nodded. Besides, I knew there was going to be a large cooking championship in Lougetown next week. It was perfect to challenge Sanji there and show everyone just who the best chef in the world was.

Zeff walked me to the aft deck and we shook hands solemnly before I boarded my ship.

"Good luck with finding the little twerp." He said rather grumpily.

"Thank you for all your help."

He nodded curtly but stood watching me, as if there was more he wanted to say yet was unwilling to. As my disciples cast off the last mooring rope and our ship was starting to drift away from the Baratie, he finally blurted out "If you do see that little eggplant…"

I grinned.

Perhaps Teacher was right. Sometimes, you really do understand better when you're older. I could not remember why I had thought Zeff to be a terrifying and abusive master all those years ago.

When clearly, standing there was an old man who missed his little boy very much and worried for him even more.

"If I do see Sanji, I promise to come back and tell you how he's doing." I yelled as the distance between our ships grew further.

"Che! As if I care what happened to that bastard." He snorted disdainfully before catching my meaningful smile and knew I understood. An offended look crossed his face for a moment before he broke out into loud laughter. "Get out of here, you rascal!" He shouted across the waters, shaking his fist in mock fury.

I laughed as well. This visit to the Baratie certainly hadn't turned out as I had expected, I thought as the sails dropped and filled out with wind, leaving the sea restaurant rapidly behind.

Zeff was still leaning against the railing of the aft deck, watching our departure gravely. And he must have thought I was too far away to see for he smiled and mouthed after us,

'_Thank you.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, the final chapter. Sorry this took so long. (sheepish grin) A big thank you to all who have left me a review. I know Carmen is not an important character…in fact, she is almost insignificant in OP, and is in real danger of becoming a Mary-Sue here. (shudder) So thanks for reading this story and commenting on it anyway. It really meant a lot to me. (smile)

**Chapter Four**

Loguetown really did live up to its reputation of a bustling trading settlement.

Rows upon neat rows of white-walled shops selling every item a person might want, and then some. The streets were teeming with people, shoppers who milled about leisurely looking at the displays, merchants loudly hawking their wares from the doorways of their shops.

Stepping aside just in time, I narrowly missed getting knocked into by a harried young man trying to push his cart load of goods through the busy street. He flashed me an apologetic smile and mumbled something about a late delivery before he was rushing off again. I frowned after him and turned the corner, staring down yet another cobbled street lined on both sides with shops.

This place was a labyrinth! It must have hundreds of these twisting interconnected alleys and streets, all looking so infuriatingly _similar_!

How was I supposed to find Sanji in this maze? And for all I knew, he might not even be here yet. Or perhaps he had already left. I had given the other ships a cursory glance when we had docked but I hadn't actually expected to see a pirate sail fluttering blatantly from any of them. After all, Loguetown was also a Marine outpost and it would take a very stupid or a very careless pirate to do that.

I sighed in frustration. The chances were so slim, I was starting to wonder what made me think I would be able to find my opponent here in the first place.

Then abruptly, I saw him.

He was taller and more slender than he had seemed in the photograph. Dressed smartly in a dark suit that contrasted sharply with his bright blonde hair, he was hard to miss in the crowd of casually dressed shoppers. He was halfway down the street, strolling away leisurely in a relaxed slouch, his hands tucked nonchalantly in his pockets as he looked at the shops and passer-bys with detached interest.

I smiled. Finally!

"Sanji! I've been looking for you for such a long time, Sanji. It's been ten years."

He paused, turning around at the sound of his name. His face looked exactly the same as he did in the photograph but there was a vague sense of cheerfulness in his face that had replaced the sullenness. Whatever the bond between Zeff and him that had tied him to the restaurant for so long was, leaving the Baratie seemed good for him.

But from the blank expression on his face as he stood blinking confusedly at me, I knew he did not remember me.

Just as well. I was here to challenge him, not to renew our acquaintance.

"Her name is Carmen."

"The best cook in the East Blue."

He was silent for another moment and showed no sign of recognition at my disciples' introduction. Then he did a most unexpected thing.

"Oh! Such beauty!" His face came alight with a wide ecstatic grin, his visible eye aglow with adoration. "To think that such a beautiful lady is looking for me just makes me feel so…so _blessed_!" A shiver of delight ran through him as if to emphasize his point.

Before I knew it, he had gotten down on one bended knee in front of me, clasping my hand between both of his like it was the most precious jewel in the world. "It is my greatest _honor_ to be able to meet you, Carmen-san." He cooed, gazing lovingly up at me almost shyly from beneath the fall of his blonde hair. His lips puckered, ready to kiss my hand.

For a fleeting moment, I was horrified and worried. What had years of living with a strict, violent master done to my poor friend!

But who was I to fault his crazy behavior. I too had gained some…shall we say, _eccentricities_ of my own.

In the next instant, I had brought my weapon around and Sanji's enthusiastic kiss met rather painfully with the base of a frying pan.

Remarkably, he was unfazed. "Oh, what a passionate person is Carmen-san!" He exclaimed faintly, his expression still one of rapturous delight.

"Jose! Leo!" I shrilled. "Explain!"

"Yes!" My disciples jumped to comply, extending a stack of photographs towards Sanji. "Please have a look."

"What's this?" He leafed through the pictures, clearly puzzled. "Why, they are all photographs of cooks."

"Exactly!" Jose exclaimed, with an extravagant wave of his red banner. "They are all cooks of the East Blue, renown for their great culinary skills."

"But they have all been defeated by our esteemed teacher, Carmen!" Leo joined in, ending the presentation with a similar flourish. It would appear my disciples had picked up some of my eccentrically flamboyant style.

"Right." I smiled smugly at Sanji with one hand on my hip, fanning myself lazily with my feathered fan. "I am the _best_ cook in the East Blue."

"Those cooks who competed with me are all worthless idiots, easy conquests." I shook my head. "I've thought there was no one left in East Blue who I can challenge."

"But," I glared at him, my rage rising again at the memory. "I saw the article about the Baratie, when you were still the assistant-head-chef there." My hands clenched into fists, as my voice dropped to a low angry growl. "It actually dared name you, _you _as the best cook in the East Blue, a master chef that the rest of us would never be able to be as good as."

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I continued. "After that, I've searched every corner of the East Blue for you. It has taken me ten years."

"Actually, it's only been ten days."

"Carmen-san does like to exaggerate a bit when she speaks."

"Don't interrupt!" I smacked my disciples with my frying pan, before turning my attention back to the man still on one knee in front of me, looking slightly bemused, his lips clamped around an unlit cigarette in a miserable frown. I was suddenly reminded of what Zeff had said, that Sanji was indifferent to challenges and had no interest in using culinary skills in competitions. But I was determined to get what I want.

"Compete with me, Sanji!" I delivered the ultimatum, pointing a commanding finger at him. "Today, this afternoon at one, come to the cooking championship. I will definitely defeat you there!"

* * *

The grounds of the cooking championship were packed by the time one o'clock rolled around. I looked over at the eager faces of the contestants as they jostled each other at the booth before registration closed and frowned.

Pathetic! They weren't going to pose even a slight difficulty to me.

Then, I spotted Sanji, leaning back in chair with his feet propped insolently on the table, lazily smoking a cigarette. His eyes were dreamy, watching the wispy smoke rise contemplatively, as if his mind were a thousand miles away.

"Sanji! I'm glad you didn't run away and have decided to accept my challenge after all."

All languidness left him in an instant as he bounded to his feet and spun around. His face was a picture of delight and his eye glowed with an entirely different kind of dreamy as he beamed at me.

"Oh, Carmen-san! How wonderful to see you again!" He reached for my hand, mumbling. "Let me present you with a Reunion Kiss…"

Perhaps this was one of his specialty attacks just as my exaggerated cooking style was to confuse my opponents. But in any case, I was ready this time and my frying pan caught him neatly once again in the face.

"Ah…still as passionate as ever, Carmen-san…"

I shook my head in mild disgust and walked away. The championship began shortly and I soon lost myself in the competition. This was what I had been waiting for. Not that the early rounds presented any problems but nothing must go wrong.

This was my dream, my life's purpose! For this, I had waited for so long to claim what should be mine.

_I will not be defeated!_

Rounds came and went. I was scarcely aware of the time passing or how many cooks I had conquered. It was only when I heard the host announce it was time for the final round and I looked over at the other competitor and met his eyes that I realized, Sanji and I were the only ones left.

Yes, this was exactly the way I imagined it. I smiled to myself, trying to ignore an overly friendly Sanji who was waving his arms happily in the most enthusiastic manner at me. The man was a fool. He will be defeated and the world shall know who the real Best Cook was.

I cooked like I had never before, my hands moving with such speed and accuracy I was even amazed with myself. My eyes narrowed in concentration. I knew everything there is to know about cooking. How every slice must be precise, the time must be controlled to the last second, the temperature must be just right. How the sauces must posses the correct combination of flavors, rich enough to seduce the taste buds, varied to excite them but always leaving them wanting for more. I achieved all that and much more.

Bake and grill, steam and fry, roast and boil, my techniques were flawless as I poured in all my years of knowledge, experience and hard work, carefully distilled and refined for this very moment in time.

Even in the midst of my ferocious efforts, I couldn't help but snuck a curious gaze at Sanji. He worked quickly but with little flair, instead moving with a smooth economy that was filled with effortless grace. He looked serious and focused as he tossed the contents of the pan expertly, making the blue flames flare up for a moment but his blue eyes were distant and shining with a light which I had only seen when he talked about the All Blue. There was a faint smile on his lips, as if he was lost in some memory that he particularly cherished.

The competition ended. As we waited for the judge's verdict, I surveyed the plates of food Sanji had created set before me with a critical eye. The presentation was impeccable, there were dishes decorated elaborately with delicate carvings made out of fruits and there were others tastefully done in a minimalist style with nothing more than a sprig of thyme for adornment. The colours and textures were well-coordinated and his work showed attention to details and mostly, an eye for beauty.

However, there was nothing that my work didn't have.

Yet, when I picked a morsel of fish up with my fork and tasted it, the difference between us became clear.

The fish was cooked to perfection, seared lightly on the outside to give it a wonderfully crispy texture which complemented the soft juicy middle nicely. The light buttery sauce tinged with a hint of tangerine was refreshing but not overpowering, instead accentuating the freshness of the meat. His technique was perfect, just what I had expected of a good cook.

But it was this vague hint of _something_ that lurked just beneath the taste of the sauce and fish that truly moved me. An illusive hint of sweetness that lingered like a satisfying aftertaste that filled me with an inexplicable joy.

I frowned and closed my eyes, savoring it carefully. What was this? A new technique? A secret ingredient?

_It tasted like sunshine and the sea, like golden beaches and blue cloudless skies, like something precious and beautiful…_

_It tasted like hopes and dreams…_

My eyes flew open; the fork trembled in my hand.

This, _this_ was the taste of his very soul.

The image of Sanji as he worked suddenly flashed through my mind. The focus, the bright fire of passion in his eyes, lips curled into an easy half-smile, his expression thoughtful and serene, as if absorbed by a music that only his heart can hear. The food he created had been infused with his love, his hopes, his dreams of that legendary ocean…the very essence of his life!

I took a deep breath and stilled my shaking hand, setting the fork carefully down on the plate. All these years which I had given myself to improving my skills, which I had studied and practiced to get every technique right, every last tiny detail in the art perfect, I had forgotten the most important thing about being a cook. I had forgotten that to be a cook is ultimately to be of service to others. It is a task to be carried out with love; every dish prepared was a sincere offering of comfort, a show of care and an attempt at bringing joy.

The culinary arts were as much about skills as it was about heart.

I had forgotten that. My head bowed, ashamed.

I had lost. Sanji was the real master here, truly one deserving of the title of Best Cook.

Vaguely, I heard the host speak into the microphone, the tiny slip of paper with the result of the competition held before him. "And the winner is San-"

Suddenly, it was too much…too much! I couldn't take it anymore.

"_Stop!_" I burst out, shoving my chair back as I got to my feet abruptly. A deep hush spread over the crowd and the host was startled into silence. I could feel their eyes on me although I kept my head bowed, eyes glaring heatedly down at the napkin I had thrown down onto the table.

I was angry, angry at myself for being so stupid, so blind…

In a few quick strides, I was standing before Sanji. My hands were clenched into tight fists, trembling at my sides. I was practically shaking with fury, overwhelmed by the tidal wave of emotions surging through my heart. "I hate myself…I really hate myself…" I said to my shoes, unable to look at him. My voice was tight, choked, almost breaking. "After all these years, I…I…"

Finally, I dared risk a glance at my rival, my friend.

Sanji was looking utterly dumbfounded. The fork he held hung suspended in midair from his fingers as his hand froze while his only visible eye was wide and staring at me. Then, he must have understood something from my senseless outburst for his gaze softened. Where I had expected pity, or scorn, or a smirk as he gloated at besting me, there was only compassion and quiet understanding in his expression as he looked at me.

Suddenly, all the tension drained out of me, replaced by a strange sort of calm. I smiled, stretching out a hand to offer a congratulatory handshake. "You've won." I admitted with softly, with heartfelt sincerity. "The food you've made is really delicious."

He held my gaze for a moment longer, then his whole face lit up into a huge grin. "You are _too_ kind, Carmen-san!" He gushed, setting aside his fork and rising fluidly to his feet. "I am _honored_ to have the chance to be in a competition with you!"

Before I knew it, his arms were around me, drawing me into a warm embrace. His hair was soft against my cheek as he leaned close. "We're both chasing 'stupid' dreams, aren't we?" He whispered a little wistfully.

It was then, I knew he remembered.

A laugh bubbled up my throat and emerged bright and mirthful. It was perhaps the first that genuinely arose from pure joy in many years. I closed my eyes and I hugged my dear friend back, nodding into his shoulder. All these years, I had been slowly losing myself but right now, I felt I was starting to get some of it back.

"Next time." I said. "Next time we meet, I will defeat you."

He smiled. "I'll look forward to that."

He released me and stepped back. It was pretty obvious who had won but the host announced the winner anyway. The crowd broke into thunderous applause.

I watched as they bustled him off to collect his prize. There was a thoughtful stillness in his thin frame as he stood beside the magnificent elephant tuna, looking down at the beautiful fish. He placed a hand against gently the glistening blue skin, almost reverently, and stood like that for a long moment, his head bowed and his eyes distant.

Abruptly he looked up and turned around, looking across the crowd at me. Our eyes met and locked.

His face was alight with that wide excited grin, sparkling with boyish eagerness that brought me back to that lazy sunny afternoon-that seemed like a lifetime ago-on the aft deck of the Baratie when he had first told me about his dream.

But his eyes were filled with so much emotion, I thought he might cry.

Then, he blinked and the moment passed. Two people, his crewmates I supposed, finally pushed their way through the crowd to his side, their faces full of delight as they congratulated him. Sanji turned to them, beaming at the girl with bright orange hair and accepting a pat on the back from the young man with a strangely long nose. He spoke animatedly, and judging from the gestures he made with his hands, he was describing the dishes he intended to make with his beloved prize.

I smiled and slipped away. When he looked for me again in the crowd, I would have been gone from Loguetown with my disciples. But it didn't matter. I would work towards my dream, just as surely as he would his.

Someday, our dreams and paths shall cross again and we'll drink to my victory, with the crystal waters of the All Blue lapping at our feet.

**The End**

Author's notes:

Heh, sorry, I guess I took a bit of creative liberty with that final hug Sanji and Carmen shared because in the anime, I think her students actually managed to give Sanji a pan-in-the-face treatment before he could hug her. But I did try to follow what happened in the anime quite closely for the other conversations between them and the competition itself.  
Okay, that's all. Hope this story had provided some amusement and enjoyment for all. Because a writer's work is also about heart, isn't it? (wink)


End file.
